


Pliancy

by wanderseeing



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Tony, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderseeing/pseuds/wanderseeing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, God forbid the mighty Tony Stark get sick. Injuries and near-death experiences he could do, but the seasonal flu?</p><p>Oh, that was definitely a no-no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pliancy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, but it came, so I had no choice to write it.
> 
> (Loving me some sick!Tony. :3)

Steve heard the coughing, sneezing and sniffling all the way from the hallway before Tony had entered the room, apparently in a disagreement with someone.

“Stebe.Stebe, look.”

A sneeze.

“Stebe, she won’t beliebe that m’not sick.Tell her m’not sick, Stebe.”

Another sneeze.

“ _Stebe._ ”

Steve tried not to laugh as he heard the genius sneeze again. Of course, God forbid the mighty Tony Stark get sick. Injuries and near-death experiences he could do, but the seasonal flu?

Oh, that was definitely a no-no.

Tony looked about close to collapsing as he entered their room, making an unsteady beeline toward him to tug insistently on his sleeve as he waved his phone at him, Pepper’s name on the screen.

Taking the phone from him and placing it by his own ear, Steve placed a hand on Tony’s forehead, feeling the telltale heat of fever, and ignoring the weak attempts at swatting his hand away.

“Sorry, Tony, but I can’t lie. Pepper?”

“Yes?”

Steve had to smile at the amusement in her voice.

“Is it alright if you can cancel his meetings for this week? I don’t think he’s going to be well enough to be up and about by then. This one looks like it’ll stay for a few days.”

Tony glared at him, or, at least, tried to, through squinted, watery eyes, taking a frustrated wipe at his reddening nose with the tissue he had in hand.

“Already did. I’ll drop by tomorrow and leave some medicine for him to take. In the meantime, just keep him lying down. Preferably asleep.”

He chuckled, gently guiding the other to the bed, where he got in before getting Tony, who was muttering something that suspiciously sounded like ‘traitors’ under his breath, to lie down beside him.

“Will do. Thanks, Pepper.”

“No problem. Thank you, too, Steve. Good night.”

“Night.”

Drawing up the blankets around them after Pepper hung up, the blonde settled his arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer, and used the other, which was also acting as Tony’s pillow as he buried his face into Steve’s shirt and snuggled closer, to comb through soft, dark hair. 

Tomorrow was going to be a tiring day consisting of trying to get the frustratingly-adorable-when-sick Tony to keep out of his lab, but, for now, Steve was just going to relish in how pliant geniusplayboybillionairephilanthropists were when too tired to fight being put to sleep.


End file.
